warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Homo Superior
Homo Superior is a Radical ideological faction within the Inquisition. The publicly stated manifesto of Homo Superior is the biological and cultural supremacy of Mankind. However in truth Homo superior has given up on Homo Sapiens as a species. Homo Superior began as a more extreme offshoot of the Recongregationist faction. Many members of the faction had begun to grow tired of the futility of trying to fix the Imperium's flaws. Some of the members began to believe that the issue was not the Imperium itself, but rather humanity. These Radicals came to believe that it was the weaknesses of human biology, and the fundamental flaws in human nature that was causing the Imperium to fail. Thus they formed Homo Superior to attempt to find a way to reform humanity itself. Over time the goal of simply fixing humanity was replaced with the idea that humanity can not be fixed. Thus Homo Superior's actual goal is not to save, or preserve Mankind, but rather to use Humanity as a base for a new, and more perfect species that would replace it's predecessor. Thus it could be said that Homo Superior wishes to wipe Mankind out as a species, not through extinction, but by forced evolution. Naturally the membership of Homo Superior understands that to publicly state this goal would be suicide, for the more Puritanical members of the Inquisition and the orthodoxy of the Imperium in general would declare them heretics. As a result Homo Superior seek to keep much of their agenda and activities from the rest of the Imperium. In their attmepts to accelerate human evolution members of Homo Superior look to a number of sources. The members of Homo Superior see the increased frequency of Psykers in Mankind's population as a boon, and a step towards a new evolutionary leap, albeit a risky one that needs to be monitored and manged. As a result they often seek to protect and nurture, or even attmept to increase Mankind's psychic potential through experimentation. They are also supporters of genetic, bionic and surgical enhancement of the human body. They often view the Astartes favorably in this regard, viewing the post-human warriors as a biological leap, though and evolutionary dead end. For this reason Inquisitors of Homo Superior often have retinue members with modified bodies in their staff, and also commonly support modifications to their own bodies. Homo Superior also has a less hostile view towards Abhumans, particularly those that occured as a result of deliberate scientific tampering, or divergent evolution. Inquisitors of Homo Superior often seek to study such Abhumans, believing that their biology may provide clues as to how best to make humanity biologically progress, or with the hope that an abuhuman species may arise that can serve as a suitable replacement for humans. They are also more tolerant of mutants that possess minor, or beneficial mutations. Though mutations that occur due to the influence of Chaos or environmental contamination of the human genome are viewed with hostility. Mutants that diverge to wildly from mankind and possess undesirable traits are visciously hunted down by Homo Superior. Homo Superior believes that the existence of such free radicals and throw backs threaten to poison the human genome and thus must be exterminated with extreme prejudice. The membership of Homo superior is mostly made up of members of the Ordo Hereticus since the focus of the faction's ideology is humanity itself. However members of other Ordos often join the faction as well. An Ordo Xenos member might look to alien species for inspiration about the next stage of human evolution, or might even try to bring it about by splicing Xenos gentics. Ordo Malleus members might seek to bring about a psychic evolution in humanity, or seek to use the power of the warp to reshape man into a better species, though such methods are often frowned upon in the faction as there is a general distrust of the Warp, adn a concern for its effect on human development with Homo Superior. Homo Superior is largely opposed by most of the Puritan factions within the Inquisition. Among those they most often come into conflict with the Monodominant faction given its philosophy of exterminating anything that is remotely divergent from baseline humanity. Homo Superior has been known to work with certain other Radical philosophies. Members that believe that using the power of Chaos to reshape humanity have been known to work with Xanthites. Certain members are willing to work with members of Xenos Hybris, and Homo Supis known to genrally have good relations with members of the Polypsykana faction. However in general members of Homo superior will ally with anyone that can aid their agenda, and view anyone that stands in its way as enemies. [[Category:Inquisition]